1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog chronograph timepiece having plural motors. Particularly, the invention relates to an analog chronograph timepiece having a movement constituted to be able to arrange a chronograph second hand at a center of a movement and to be able to arrange the chronograph second hand also at a position other than the center of the movement in the analog chronograph timepiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a movement (machine body including a drive portion) of an analog electronic timepiece includes a main plate constituting a base plate of the movement. In an analog electronic timepiece, with respect to both sides of the main plate, a side having a dial is referred to as “back side” and a side thereof opposed to the side having the dial is referred to as “surface side” of the movement. A train wheel integrated to the “surface side” of the movement is referred to as “surface train wheel” and a train wheel integrated to the “back side” of the movement is referred to as “back train wheel”.
The “surface side” of the movement is arranged with a battery, a circuit block, a motor, the surface train wheel and the like. Generally, the surface train wheel includes a fifth wheel & pinion, a second wheel & pinion, a third wheel & pinion and a center wheel & pinion (minute wheel & pinion) and the like. Generally, the motor is constituted by a step motor and includes a coil block, a stator and a rotor. In the analog electronic timepiece, the train wheel is rotated by driving the rotor. The rotor includes a rotor magnet and a rotor pinion (indicating a portion other than the rotor magnet in the rotor, the same as follows).
The “back side” of the movement is arranged with the back train wheel and the like. Generally, the back train wheel includes a setting wheel, an hour wheel, a minute wheel and the like. Further, a switching apparatus is arranged at the “surface side” or the “back side” of the movement. Generally, the switching apparatus includes a setting lever, a yoke, a yoke holder and the like. Further, as a hand setting mechanism, a hand setting stem, a clutch wheel, a setting wheel and the like are provided. The analog electronic timepiece is constituted such that when the step motor is operated, the train wheel is rotated by rotation of the rotor, “hour” of current time is indicated by an hour hand and “minute” of current time is indicated by a minute hand.
Further, an analog chronograph timepiece is constituted such that when the step motor is operated, the train wheel is rotated by rotation of the rotor, “second in elapse time” is indicated by a chronograph second hand, “minute in elapse time” is indicated by a chronograph minute hand, “second in elapse time” is indicated by a chronograph second hand and “hour in elapse time” is indicated by a chronograph hour hand. Further, there is also known an analog chronograph timepiece in which “time measured by a unit of one tenth second in elapse time” is indicated by one tenth chronograph second hand and/or “time measured by a unit of one fifth second in elapse time” is indicated by a one fifth chronograph second hand.
An electronic timepiece disclosed in JP-A-63-149586 is arranged with a motor and a train wheel for indicating time at a central portion of a movement and arranged with a motor and a train wheel for operating a five hundredth chronograph secondhand, a motor and a train wheel for operating a chronograph second hand and a motor and a train wheel for operating a chronograph minute hand at an outer peripheral portion of the movement at intervals of about 90 degrees.
According to an electronic timepiece with chronograph disclosed in JP-A-61-83992, a second hand arranged with a rotation center at a central portion of a movement is made to indicate normal time and chronograph time by operating an outside operating member. Further, a train wheel for driving a second hand is constituted to operate a chronograph minute hand and a chronograph hour hand.
A chronograph timepiece disclosed in JP-A-55-160890 is provided with a chronograph secondhand arranged with a rotation center thereof at a central portion of a movement, a chronograph minute hand arranged with a rotation center thereof in a 9 o'clock direction of a dial and a chronograph hour hand arranged with a rotation center thereof in a 12 o'clock direction of the dial. Further, a motor and a wheel train for operating the chronograph second hand, a motor and a train wheel for operating the chronograph minute hand and a motor and train wheel for operating the chronograph hour hand are arranged at an outer peripheral portion of the movement.
A chronograph timepiece disclosed in JP-A-55-7662 is provided with a timepiece mechanism for operating an indicator for indicating time and a chronograph mechanism for operating a chronograph hand. According to the chronograph timepiece, a rotation center of a chronograph second hand is arranged at a central portion of a movement and a rotation center of a second hand for timepiece is arranged at a middle of the central portion and an outer peripheral portion of the movement.
According to a conventional analog chronograph timepiece, a chronograph time piece having a structure in which a chronograph second hand is arranged at a center of a movement (hereinafter, referred to as “center chronograph timepiece”) and a chronograph timepiece having a structure in which a chronograph second hand is arranged at a position other than a center of a movement (hereinafter, referred to as “side chronograph timepiece”) are quite different from each other in dimensions, shape and arrangement of parts for constituting the respective movements, particularly, main plate, bridge member (train wheel bridge or the like), step motor and wheel train.
Therefore, according to the conventional analog chronograph time piece, when “center chronograph timepiece” and “side chronograph timepiece” are fabricated, respective movements need to design quite separately from each other and respective movements need to fabricate by steps quite different from each other. Therefore, there is a problem that a time period for designing the movements is substantially high, steps of fabricating the movements become complicated and a number of steps for fabricating the movements is increased.
Further, it is necessary to store constant amounts or numbers of constituent parts of the “center chronograph timepiece” and constituent parts of “side chronograph timepiece” respectively as stocks and therefore, there are problems in which a storage location is necessary for the parts and in which the operational burden of after service is enhanced.